


Hell of a Show

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fake Dating, cause there isn't enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: "So let me get this straight-""Gay," Lauren cuts in with a sly smile that Camila is quick to glare away."As I was saying," Camila says in her confused tone from earlier, her face still scrunched as it had been since Lauren began explaining what she wanted to do. "You want me to pretend to date you?" she asks voice raising at the end of her question and eyebrows furrowing even further than Lauren thought possible.Or that fake dating au cause there's never too many fake dating aus





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad : longerr_hours

"So let me get this straight-"

"Gay," Lauren cuts in with a sly smile that Camila is quick to glare away.

"As I was saying," Camila says in her confused tone from earlier, her face still scrunched as it had been since Lauren began explaining what she wanted to do. "You want me to pretend to date you?" she asks voice raising at the end of her question and eyebrows furrowing even further than Lauren thought possible.

"Well yes," Lauren replies in a small voice, smirk growing back she continues playfully, "Weren't you listening babe?"

Camila tries to ignore the pet name since Lauren has let it slip before but with the older girl's recent idea Camila can't help but blush slightly at the endearment. She hides the blush from Lauren though by shooting her a glare to be quiet again. "You want me to pretend to date you, solely to piss off your ex boyfriend - who by the way I never liked- for an undetermined amount of time to everyone we know?" 

"Well... yeah basically that..." Lauren replies, rubbing at the back of her neck anxiously and trying to read her best friends tone. "I mean if you're wondering what's in it for you, I could pay you or something," Lauren starts, ploping herself back onto her friend's bed before shooting upright again with a smirk, "Oh! I could pay you in orgasms since I'll be preventing you from dating anyone else, yeah?" and the cheeky grin on her face lets Camila know that although Lauren is just teasing she's also 100% down to follow through with her offer. 

"What's in it for me... you mean besides getting to see Brad's ego deflate and getting to hold the prettiest girl in school's hand?" Camila questions with a quirked eyebrow after a few moments of silence that Lauren had been stressing her idea and her nerve to bring it up. "Lo you don't need to pay me in anything, I'm shocked I didn't think of it sooner," she continues and Lauren lets out a laugh at her friends wording, while Camila laughs back at the fact that Lauren had been nervous at all. Camila had always hated Brad so why did Lauren think she'd ever give up an opportunity to embarrass the boy?

"So that's a yes then?" Lauren asks raising her own eyebrows in question once they've both stopped laughing, watching Camila curiously as the girl moves from where she was standing to lie herself down next to Lauren, taking her time turning to face her before replying with a smirk on her face. 

"We'll have to put on one hell of a show Lo, but yeah, it's a yes."

-

It wasn't anything Lauren had really planned. She just really hated her ex boyfriend. She hated his stupid accent and his stupid lack of lips and his stupid grabby hands and she hated that she had dated him at all in the first place. Camila always hated him and with everyone else Lauren had trusted Camila's judgement entirely and not given them a chance. But Lauren had given him a chance, a longish chance (only two months but hey that's longer than Luis's two weeks). She doesn't know why she dated him but she did and she didn't let his annoying qualities get in her head because she didn't want to hate him for some reason.

Ultimately they broke up because she found out he had hooked up with some girl Becky at a party that weekend. They fought about it because Lauren isn't the type to just break things off when someone pulls such a dick move. He'd always been upset that Lauren wouldn't put out. Honestly that's the main reason Lauren's confused that she stayed with him for so long. She was a virgin and wanted her first time to be special for fuck's sake. But for some reason dumb Brad always asked and pestered whenever she so much as reciprocated a peck, claiming sex isn't a big deal at all and he knows what he's doing with a grin and holy shit how did Lauren date him at all? 

The fight though, was probably one of the most intense Lauren had been in. She'd had her number of confrontations, ranging from Austin Mahone who tried to grab Camila's ass in gym and ended up with a black eye and a head full of Lauren's best insults, to Taylor Swift when she tried to blame Lauren for talking shit about Keana when no way in hell would Lauren gossip about one of her best friends, specially with someone as snakey as Taylor. 

But usually whoever Lauren was fighting with would coward out. Lauren was good at building arguments because she argued over things she was passionate about. Usually she had an opening, a sinker a closing and a pile of insults ready for before she even opened her mouth and usually the other person was so nervous they'd lose right away. Brad on the other hand seemed content to spit out bullshit for as long as he could to keep his game up. Some of his buddies had been standing at a bench near the two and Lauren figured he thought he was winning, or at least insulting her enough to seem less like the dumped and more like the dumper. 

But the more he spoke the more mad Lauren became. He started out with defense, claiming "she meant nothing" and "she just had good hair that's all" and nonsense that Lauren knew not to believe for a second, because really what does it matter if it meant nothing? He cheated and cheating is disgusting. His other arguments became about men having needs and how Lauren wouldn't fill them and how the fuck had she dated such a misogynist?

He noticed that she wasn't going to falter though and that's when he switched his mode to offense. That was what spiked this "let's fake date Camila" idea. You see, the reason Lauren hadn't attended the party was because she was with Camila. According to Brad she was always with Camila or talking about Camila and damn it they had had this argument often enough. Camila was her best friend, Lauren made it clear from the beginning that the smaller girl was her number one, ride or die, ultimate favorite person in the world but Brad refused to accept that. He had friday as date night but Camila had saturdays and every other day and okay maybe some relationships are clingy but Lauren and Brad had just hit two months whereas her and Camila were at seventeen years for crying out loud, did the boy expect her to just ditch Camila? 

His strategy became based on that. Claiming she must have been fucking the girl, making disgustingly perverted comments about the two girls, saying Lauren can't be mad about him cheating because she's obviously doing her best friend and it may have earned him some chuckles from his eavesdropping friends but it only fueled Lauren's anger about a thousand times more. He taunted her saying that he wouldn't count it as cheating since "lesbians are hot to watch but nothing to stress over" and that the least she could have done is invited him. She takes that hard too since she's been out as bisexual for a few years now to everyone at school and he still has no respect for the LGBT community. 

So that's where she'd thought of getting back at his tiny brain and huge ego by pretending to date not only a girl but a girl who she's "clearly been doing" for years. Guys like Brad couldn't handle being left for a girl, but being left publically for a girl? That was sure to hit him square in the face as hard as a sledgehammer or something equally as forceful.

Camila had been her best friend since forever ago and she knew that the younger girl disliked Brad even more than she did in the moment. Camila had always pointed out Brad's downfalls and Lauren had ignored them, even if they were things that Camila only pointed out because Lauren hated them. Camila had known about his idiocies for a while and had bit her tongue to keep from completely flipping out on Lauren knew there was more too the story than that and could see the anger in Camila's eyes when anything concerning Brad came up. 

She thought about it on her way to Camila's house right after she had confronted Brad. Camila had been with her all weekend, meaning Sunday morning when the girls woke up tangled together in Lauren's sheets Camila was there to see Lauren receive texts from multiple people saying that the douche bag had cheated. She was ready and willing to hold her friend if she needed to cry but was shocked when Lauren didn't shed a tear but roll her eyes and toss her phone to the side, explaining to Camila that that wasn't going to last before cuddling into her chest for another ten minutes. 

Camila hadn't asked if she was okay until later that day when Lauren had informed Camila she needed to be home the following hour. She didn't want to put a damper on Lauren's surprisingly good mood but she didn't want her best friend leaving her side until she knew for a fact that Lauren was actually okay. Lauren had explained what she couldn't to herself. That Brad was a decent date sometimes but that in the end of the day her feelings for Brad were about as strong as a mosquito or something tiny and lacking strength. Camila was happy to hear she was okay but still threatened to punch him out if he tried to pull shit or hurt her best friend. After laughing about how Camila could never punch anyone out Lauren assured her that she would talk to and break up with Brad after school the next day and report back. Camila had wanted to go with her for support but something in Lauren knew that would stir up more trouble, and she didn't want Camila to be later picking up Sofi so she declined the offer but promised to go right to her house afterwards. 

She didn't really think out a plan on fake dating her friend but when she made it up to Camila's room and met concerned brown eyes waiting for explanations Lauren just spit it out and hey, two minds are better than one so she figured Camila can help her with the details.

So Lauren was confident that the girl would go with it. Pay back was going to be a bitch to this boy.

-

"Okay so we need some guidelines and shit, so we're both on the same page and all that yeah?" Camila asks as she props up against Lauren's bed's headboard and turns to face her best friend who's sat at her desk across the room. "Like how exactly does this whole fake dating thing work?" 

They hadn't talked about it because they're both busy and honestly it hadn't been the top thing on their mind. Both girls were in high classes and with it being their junior year of high school they had standardized tests and college applications to worry about for the first time. While Lauren was dating Brad she reserved Fridays for him so his annoying ass wouldn't whine about constantly being ditched but Camila still got most of the weekend. Now with no Brad though, the girls could have their whole weekend together and after only a few spare moments all week that they weren't studying together or reading text books Camila decided it was time for them to get a plan with what this pretend game will entail. 

"Hmm," Lauren huffs as she spins her chair around lazily smiling back at her friend as she leans back further in her chair thinking, "I haven't ever done this before so I'm not sure," she explains honestly, making Camila laugh lightly and herself grin in turn. 

"Well first things first are we keeping up the charade for family? I mean Chris is on the volleyball team and as much as I love your family, he's kind of a gossip is he not?" Camila teases and Lauren smirks before nodding in agreement of her younger brother's description. "So we'll obviously not like come out to our parents as a couple but maybe siblings should know?" she offers questioningly. 

Both girls had come out to their families already so that wouldn't be an issue. The teasing they would have to go through would be an issue not to mention their parents probably assuming they were having sex and not letting them be in rooms alone together. Lauren came out as bisexual to everyone in her freshman year. Camila on the other hand came out as gay to Lauren at the same time but stayed in the closet to most people other than her family since then. She wasn't exactly hiding away but she didn't think it was anyone else's business other than wo she wanted to know. She wouldn't deny being gay if asked but she didn't see the need to post it anywhere, she only had a few friends other than Lauren and they all knew, so why should she have to answer to strangers on her sexuality? 

"That sounds good yeah, or maybe just let the siblings figure it out via rumors and shit?" Lauren suggests and Camila nods her head in agreement. "Where do you stand on like PDA and stuff?" Lauren asks after getting Camila's nod of approval to continue. 

"Well... I mean I don't have any passes, whatever you think is appropriate whenever it is I guess," Camila answers with a shrug, trying not to let herself blush at the thought of holding hands with Lauren or being more so than she already is flirty with Lauren, or kissing Lauren or - wait a minute. 

"Okay so like hugs, kisses, hand holding, the basics really, I'll try to let you know before but if either of us sees Brad or his possy we should do something, just nothing too obvious I guess because then it'll just seem forced and-" Lauren rambles on, listing off her ideas but Camila interrupts with an insecurity before Lauren can finish. 

"Lo wait I've never... I mean obviously I know I kissed Michael in like seventh grade during spin the bottle but I don't really count that as a first kiss," she voices nervously, not exactly knowing what she wants to say but wanting Lauren to acknowledge that in a way. 

"Oh... I knew that I just... do you not want your first kiss to be with me?" Lauren asks, looking forward and more intently into Camila's eyes from across the room as she anxiously waits an answer, not wanting to pressure Camila into anything but feeling slightly put down by her best friend not wanting to share that with her. 

"No!" Camila says almost too quickly once she realizes Lauren is offended and blushes at Lauren's quirked eyebrow. "No that's not what I - fuck what I meant was that I suck at kissing and I wanted to warn you because I know you overthink everything and I didn't want you to think the first time we have to kiss is bad because I'm awkward about it or something, does that make sense? I wanted you to know it's not you just my lack of abilities," Camila explains as best she can nervously. "Plus it might seem I don't know, unnatural at first? Maybe I should look up youtube tutorials or something," Camila trails off, not knowing what to continue with. 

"Hey now you don't have to feel insecure Camz I bet you're a natural," Lauren smiles and moves onto the bed now that she's done with her english studying and can relax with her best friend. She shifts so she's sitting next to Camila and rests a hand reassuringly on her knee. "But you might have a point," she points out, using her thumb to draw shapes on Camila's knee and lower thigh bare from her lack sleep shorts, the girl preferring just boy shorts and tee shirts when her and Lauren hangout because they don't have any insecurities around each other with things like that. 

"What point? That youtube videos could help? I can look those up if you want?" Camila asks nervously.

"No, no I meant it seeming unnatural. Not that you'll be bad, just that if we really are dating we should probably be comfortable kissing each other you know?" Lauren elaborates, sending Camila a reassuring smile and small squeeze to the war skin under her palm. 

"Oh why Ms. Jauregui are you suggesting what I think you are?" Camila asks in a faux scandalized voice, smiling harder than she already was when she meets a smirking and enthusiastically nodding Lauren. "Why if I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to have your way with me," she continues, faking a gasp and falling into giggles when Lauren nods even faster and her smirk turns into an adorable smile. 

"Come on Camz it'll be like practice okay? Better than a youtube tutorial a hands on demonstration!" she explains and smiles harder at the end and Camila falls into giggles and moves closer to her best friend to lean into her as she laughs.

"Okay kay just umm... tell me how to do anything better yeah? And don't laugh if I don't know what I'm doing at all," she says and Lauren nods overly enthusiastically again at that and Camila lets out another laugh into Lauren's shoulder before leaning away to raise her head up connecting their foreheads hesitantly. 

"Tell me if you want me to stop at all okay?" Lauren husks softly and Camila nods after a moment of being intensely focused on the breath she can feel against her lips now. 

The first touch of lips against lips is a short press. Gentle, soft, gone in a heartbeat and Camila barely knows it happened until she feels Lauren pull away. She's about to open her eyes, that closed at some point between Lauren's words and Lauren's lips but she feels Lauren's mouth against her's again and decides to get lost in the feeling instead. It seems hesitant at first based on how gentle it is, soft, simple, lingering but not deep yet. It seems like learning how to not only kiss but how to feel anything at all. It changes when Camila feels Lauren's mouth part slightly though. She isn't pushing or prodding but she's guiding. 

Gently, Lauren takes Camila's lower lip between her own and sucks the plump lip softly into her mouth, letting her tongue glide along it before gently prying open Camila's lips open with the tip of her tongue. She doesn't go in right away but waits for Camila to meet her halfway because consent to all of this is important. Camila understands this right away though because she understands Lauren and it only takes her a second to meet Lauren's eager tongue and brush her own against it, smiling into the kiss when Lauren's hands shift to wrap around her hips tightly, pulling Camila more firmly into the kiss as her tongue dips to explore more thoroughly, briefly tangling with Camila's before running along the curves and grooves of the younger girl's mouth. Camila allows herself to be pulled and reaches to tangle one hand in Lauren's hair, cupping her face with the other hand to pull her equally into the kiss. 

They kiss for what feels like forever to both girls but is probably only three ish minutes and up until then the only sound in the room had been the deep breath panted out in the seconds they would part for air and the soft sucking of their mouths against each other, but Lauren can't hold in a small moan when Camila's hand in her hair unexpectedly tugs. Lauren uses that to break for a deeper breath, gasping in shock when Camila takes their parting as a chance to pepper Lauren's cheeks and jawline with kisses. It's not sexy really. It is because it's Camila so it's hard for Lauren to not think she's sexy but it's more adorable and oh so Camila to be peppering kisses while Lauren catches her breath that Lauren can't not smile. 

"Hmm, Camz c'mere," she says with a lazy smile still in place, using her hands to guide Camila's hips and pull her so she's straddling Lauren's hips on the bed. Camila smiles back and leans in to peck her on the lips gently but both girls are smiling so much the kiss breaks right away. "You're pretty good at that for someone who hasn't ever been kissed properly."

"Mm, well thank you but I like to think I'm a fast learner, and with such a good teacher it'd be hard for me to not be a quick talent," Camila teases and Lauren laughs a short loud laugh but lets her hands stroke up and down Camila's back softly before falling back to her hips, thumbs pushing up the t shirt she's wearing and stroking against the bare hip bones. 

"Well how about a little more practice yeah? Can't hurt to get some more in before performance day," Lauren smirks and Camila grins down at her before using the hand in her hair to tug her back up into a kiss.

This kiss gets, to say the very least, heated. Maybe it's that Camila is straddling Lauren but both girls assume that it's just the new, clear playful tension the girls have because now that they're both sure that the other is okay with this they're not holding back. Camila is the one to slip in tongue almost immediately, swiping along Lauren's lower lip but Lauren is quick to open her mouth up to Camila's exploring and kiss back. Lauren's hands on Camila's hips may or may not shift down to rest on her ass after pulling her closer but Camila just moans quietly into her mouth so Lauren doesn't bother to move them, just pushes more into the kiss. 

At this point the girls have shifted more so that Lauren is more lying back against the pillows with Camila on top of her entirely and it's not the most platonic position, and it's not exactly the way they were planning for anyone to find out they were dating. Honestly the girls were just comfortable enough that kissing each other like this didn't have too mean too much of anything. Luckily it's Chris who walks in on them and not someone else.

"Hey guys mom wants to know if you're - Oh fucking Christ Laur!" Chris shouts from the door, covering his eyes with one hand and pulling the door shut behind him but staying in the room. 

Lauren and Camila rip their mouths apart and blush deeper than either thought possible. Lauren is quick to pull a blanket up to cover Camila's backside which is only covered in panties which, once again not helping them, and Camila tries to roll onto the bed beside Lauren but is held in place so chooses instead to bury her face into Lauren's neck to hide her flushed face. 

"Jesus Chris can you learn how to knock!" Lauren exclaims from the bed, leaning her head back against the pillows in annoyance but then leaning forward to press a short kiss to the top of Camila's head to try to calm the other girl who's silently freaking out. "What do you need?" she snaps as she notices the boy is just standing there with a red face and his eyes averted. 

"Oh umm... mom wanted me to offer you guys some of the desert pudding thing she made..." he trails and runs a hand through his hair nervously before smirking, "But hey I mean, I guess you've already had dessert Or are having it now? I'll let her know you'll be down in a minute and Laur? You might wanna lock the door next time," he teases, growing more confident as he speaks before turning and heading out, pulling the door shut behind him. 

Neither girl says anything, Camila's still hiding in Lauren's neck and Lauren is gently rubbing up and down her back but it's not long before Camila is shaking with giggles and Lauren is trying hard not to collapse into them too. 

"Lo?" she says after a minute, finally lifting her head and Lauren miles fondly at the tears in the other girl's eye from laughing so hard. 

"Yeah camz?" Lauren answers as she moves her hands to tracing the back of Camila's thighs gently in what she hopes is comforting. 

"I was just thinking that we don't have to worry about Chris finding out now huh?" Camila says and falls into another fit of giggles and this time Lauren doesn't even bother trying not to laugh along. 

It wasn't a big deal though because friends kiss all the time, right?

-

"Okay so you're sure you're okay with this?" Lauren asks as Camila pulls her car into the school student parking lot. "And if you get uncomfortable you'll tell me so we can stop no matter what?"

"Yes and yes," Camila replies in an impatient but not mad voice. Since their make out session last friday night the two girls had decided to turn on their coupleness at school the following monday. Lauren had been careful to double check, then to triple check, then to check maybe another ten times that Camila was completely comfortable with it and at first Camila found it adorable, still does, but Lauren really needs to stop her constant over analysis of everything. "Lo, you really need to stop worrying so much babe, I told you I'm fine with it and I am. Just stop stressing so much, we need to look natural remember?" 

"Right okay, yeah you're right I just... I don't know I'm nervous," Lauren replies, running a hand through her hair before turning to face Camila who's watching her from the driver's side. "Plus like, we never told Dinah. Mani and Ally will freak but Dinah... her reaction is going to be terrifying."

"Fuck I didn't let myself think of that completely," Camila confesses with wide eyes. "I mean we planned everything out though right? So we can avoid having to explain ourselves for a few I guess but like we don't have to stress over it okay?" she continues, giving Lauren a reassuring smile. 

"Yeah, yeah you're right I'm just worried I'm not going to be as good an actress as you," Lauren says after taking a deep breath in and out. She continues to rub her palms on her jeans and brush her hair out of her face before turning to face Camila again. "Ready to go?"

"I am ready," Camila says, smiling fondly at her nervous best friend. "And by the way, I'm sure you won't need to try to hard to act in love with me okay?" she teases and Lauren finally cracks a genuine smile at Camila's teasing and Camila smiles herself, happy that she was able to put a grin on the older girl's face. "Now c'mon, we gotta get you to homeroom babygirl," she says and Lauren feels herself flush at the pet name but Camila's still giggling so she tries to not think of it much, just shoves Camila's arm and swings her door open and stepping out. It's go time. 

Camila is quick to meet her on her side of the car to intertwine their fingers and tug Lauren towards the school entrance. Camila for her part doesn't seem to be forcing anything or nervous at all. In fact, once she has Lauren's hand in her own she acts like she would on any other day going to school. She rambles about some history test and how she forgot to study and hopefully it's open book and Lauren is relieved that Camila is such a natural because her friend's calm manner is making her feel more secure in herself. 

"And so maybe at lunch I can just cram for the quiz but I don't know if that's going to even be possible with Dinah questioning us and I have a headache just thinking about it so maybe I should just pretend it's not today and face that bridge when I get there," Camila concludes as they approach Lauren's locker. Camila opens it for her, having known the combination for years and Lauren leans herself against the locker watching her friend. 

"You have precalc first right? Then accounting so I'll meet you here again before period 3?" Camila questions the quiet girl as she pulls the book out of the locker and passes them over to Lauren who puts them into her bag before passing Camila her lunch to put into the locker. 

"Yeah you got it, period 3 is good," Lauren replies with a small smile at Camila knowing everything about her schedule. She has for all of their lives but something about knowing Camila's her girlfriend and acting like this makes her happy. Fake girlfriend that is. 

"Okay, well I'm on my way to Bio then, try not to miss me too much," Camila nods and before Lauren can react the younger girl is leaning in to place a soft peck on her lips and turning to make her way back down to the science wing. "Have a good morning babe," she calls over her shoulder with a grin in her voice and Lauren smiles brightly before turning to go to her own class. 

They're both aware of the various eyes on them. They had been aware of them since walking into the building hand in hand but kissing sealed the deal and it was only a matter of hours before the rumor mill worked it magic and the whole school knew about them. 

It didn't bother them at all if both girls really thought about it. Lauren made her way with a blush on her face and a small smile because although she was somewhat embarrassed when it came to PDA with anyone, she liked Camila, Camila was her best friend and people thinking they were together just made her smile for some reason. 

This had happened before. When Lauren came out everyone had thought the two girls were in a relationship with each other. They were always really close and honestly it didn't bother them much because they were completely comfortable with each other and other people thinking they were a couple didn't affect them. They only bothered to stop the rumors when Lauren started talking to some girl from the grade above them because they didn't want to create unnecessary drama. 

She's kind of nervous to see how Brad reacts to it all because Lauren is the type to avoid drama when she can and snap when she can't, but she doesn't want him going after Camila at all and she feels like that's exactly what's going to happen once he gets wind of the situation. 

Classes go by in a blur though, only a few people ask her if she's dating Camila and she smiles each time, only replying that yes she is and not giving any elaborations because she doesn't need to tell strangers shit. 

"Hey Lo," Camila smiles at her from where she's waiting leaning against Lauren's locker when Lauren finally makes her way back there. "How was class babe?" she smiles and Lauren shoots her one back, leaning in to press a kiss to Camila's cheek before reaching for her locker. 

"It was good," Lauren says simply as Camila grabs at her free hand, struggling against a giggling Lauren for a moment before interlocking their fingers. "Anyone ask about our relationship status? I had a few people asking for details but it's our business, you know?" Lauren questions, knowing that the people next to them are listening into the conversation and using that to her advantage. 

Luckily Camila seems to notice them too because she continues on the way Lauren hoped she would play along. "Oh yeah I had a few people ask, a few annoying boys make gross comments," Camila answers, stroking her thumb along Lauren's hand gently while speaking. "Like I get that it's new info but seriously our relationship and everything in it is our business," Camila finishes, not having to pretend to be annoyed because she really is. In her Bio class three senior boys had asked if it was true and then tried to get facts on their sex life and even if it wasn't completely inappropriate timing, she didn't even know them. Who did they think they were asking her such private details? 

"Fuck them babe," Lauren replies, noticing in Camila's face that she's more frustrated than she's letting on. "We can talk about it later okay and I can smack them out for you, okay? But right now we gotta get to physics before the bell," she reassures and Camila nods, leaning her head on Lauren's shoulder as the girl finishes up in her locker. 

"Okay you're right we do have to move," Camila sighs, annoyed with the people eyeing them in the hall but knowing that there's rarely any new gossip in school and this is interesting. "Need me to carry anything?" she offers with a kiss to Lauren's bare shoulder and the other girl shivers slightly at the feeling but plays it down as a shrug which Camila notices but doesn't point out. 

"No umm, I got everything..." Lauren trails off, checking her bag one more time before shutting her locker and turning to face Camila. "Do we need to go to yours?" she asks and Camila shakes her head and latches her hand more tightly onto Lauren's as they start towards the classroom down the hall. 

Class together is weirder than class alone mainly because it's class so they can't exactly act like a couple but other students are watching them expectantly. Lauren manages a few brushes of her hand against Camila's and they walk out of the class hand in hand. 

"Camren!" they here from across the cafeteria and Lauren temporarily freezes up at the voice because having to face her friends isn't exactly a fun idea for her right now, she really just wanted to eat and talk to Camila. 

"Dinah..." Camila sighs out, squeezing Lauren's hand to comfort her before pulling her over to the table that their three friends are waiting at with expectant looks on their faces. She knows that Lauren is stressing and knows that means she's the main one responsible for making this believable. She pulls Lauren over to the table though, ignoring the eyes on them from around the cafeteria. Luckily Brad isn't in this lunch with them so they don't have to worry about confronting him just yet. 

"So when were you gays planning on telling us you're together," Dinah doesn't waste a minute in asking before she ambushes them with the question. 

"Well DJ it just happened this weekend so we didn't really tell anybody, we weren't going to come out today exactly but we just decided to go for it," Camila explains as her and Lauren take their seats across from her and Normani and Ally who both have looks of confusion on their faces, most likely letting Dinah take the lead in questioning. 

"Oh okay so you didn't think telling your three best friends was a big deal?" Dinah yells at them, her voice naturally getting loud but Camila glares her down to a more civil voice so people don't hear that their friends didn't know and get suspicious. 

"Dinah we're telling you now calm down, we just didn't get a chance to this weekend, plus we had to talk it all through ourselves, I mean transitioning from besties to girlfriends is confusing," Camila explains hoping Dinah won't actually be mad at them. 

"Dinah let them talk before you get mad," Ally interrupts elbowing Dinah's side gently to get her attention. 

"Fine I get that I just..." Dinah trails on and Normani gently rubs at her arm to try to calm her down and make her sit back down instead of being so propped up and mad. "Okay fine so tell us everything to make up for it."

Camila gulps, knowing where to go with this but also feeling awkward saying this to her friends. "Well you guys know how Brad slept with Becky and all last week," Camila starts and the other three girls all nod telling her to continue, "well Lauren and I got to talking on Friday about it, you know I wanted to make sure she was okay..." she trails on, looking to Lauren for approval who gives her a reassuring nod , blushing and looking down suddenly finding her salad extremely interesting. "And she was upset because she almost slept with him and you guys know how she's always wanted her first time to be special and well one thing led to another and we kind of umm... well we kinda made sure it was?" Camila finishes, blushing at telling her friends that and holding tighter onto Lauren's hand for reassurance. 

Normani is the first to pick on the implication and she chokes on the water she was taking a sip from, spitting it onto her table and coughing for air and stealing Dinah's attention who still looks confused but pats Normani's back with her eyebrows furrowed. 

Ally catches on almost as soon as Normani and covers her mouth as her jaw drops slightly and then breaks into a laugh at Normani's reaction, making the two girls a little less stressed that Ally doesn't seem to care too much.

Dinah, obviously being Dinah, is the last to catch on. Scratch that, Dinah doesn't catch on. He eyebrows stay bunched in confusion and her mouth moves a little bit as her head works to fit the pieces together but she just isn't picking up on it. "I'm sorry if I don't know what that means but I don't, spit it out Walz c'mon use your words," she complains looking between Ally and Mani who are both biting their lips in an attempt to not giggle but not exactly succeeding. "What you two know something I don't?" she questions, now turning her glare onto the other two girls who decide to just let their laughs out instead of holding them. Camila is relieved when Lauren starts laughing too because based on how tightly she's holding onto Camila's hand, the younger girl had been nervous that she was completely freaking out. 

"Okay I see how it is, y'all are using some code talk or something? Well sorry if I can't read between lines but that doesn't mean I have to be left out of every single thing that-" Dinah starts again with an annoyed tone but Normani tugs her arm and leans in to whisper into Dinah's ear. Dinah's face turns more confused at first but that confusion is immediately wiped away with a smirk. "Well ya could've just said you two did the nasty damn, I would've never pestered you for details about that," she says with a smug tone to follow her smug face and Camila blushes deep red while Lauren buries her face into Camila's shoulder. 

"Anyways," Dinah starts, after laughing at the two blushing girls now, "who topped?" she asks with a grin making Normani laugh louder than before and Ally scold her before giggling slightly too, and Camila supposes they'll have to get used to this. 

-

"Hey Cabello!" Camila hears from across the empty hallway as she pulling her last books out of her bag to put into her locker for the weekend. 

It's the end of the first week Camila and Lauren came out at school. Luckily up until now other than Dinah's teasing all the couple had had to deal with was some obnoxious boys making gross gestures and disgusting comments, but they managed to avoid running into Brad. He'd seen them and they'd seen him. But up until right now Camila was wondering how they;d managed to avoid confrontation with the boy, but looks like her luck has run out. 

She thinks he must be confronting her about what happened earlier that day. Like she said, they'd seen each other, but today in the hall was the first time Lauren had time to react when Camila mouthed Brad to her. Lauren had wasted no time pulling Camila into her and the younger girl only took a second to pin Lauren against her locker and slip her tongue into her mouth. Lauren was never big on PDA, which is probably what made Brad so mad because Lauren wouldn't even let hi peck her in public, but there she was playing tonsil tennis with her new girlfriend only about a week after they'd broken up. Lauren hadn't even looked at the boy and Camila had only saw him for second but when they broke their lips apart because Dinah popped out of nowhere with wolf calls, the boy was gone from where he had been watching them.

Sure enough when Camila turns towards the loud voice that called to her she sees the boy she knew it was making his way angrily towards her. She knows what people like him are like so luckily she pulls her hand out of the way before he slams her locker shut. 

"So I here you've got your eyes on my girl now, is that right little dyke?" he taunts with a grimace on his face as he shoves at Camila shoulder to angle her against the locker. She isn't intimidated to be honest, just annoyed. He's all talk so she knows he won't hit her or anything, and she's been waiting to give him a piece of her mind since he cheated on the most amazing girl in the world. 

"Your girl? Bradley I don't know if you have short term memory loss or something but she dumped your sorry ass when you decided to let her slip through your pathetically small and sweaty fingers," Camila replies, shooting a glare at the boy then a mocking smile.

"Oh fuck you Cabello you've had your eyes on her since forever ago," Brad whines not able to come up with any argument on him and Lauren's break up. "We both know it's only a matter of time before she gets over this experimenting she's doing or whatever the fuck and comes back to me," he mutters and Camila feels herself getting sick thinking about the fact that she let her friend date such a disgusting boy. 

"Oh get over yourself, in case you don't know what bisexual means since you obviously have the IQ of a chimpanzee, it means people with Lauren's sexuality can fall in love with boys or girls," Camila says glaring at the boy who's now pinning her arm to the locker and pouting like a five year old. "I'm shocked she ever went for someone like you but hey, she got over it pretty fast huh?" she continues, smirking at him when his face turns more red with anger than it had been.

"Fuck you Camilla, she's using you to get over me and she'll be back before you have time to get to second base," he snarls and she wants to gag not only at the spit he sends into her face while trying to talk but because of how easily he can talk about Lauren like she's a piece of meat. 

"Not that it's any of your business Bradley but me and Lauren's relationship is about more than sex, not that we don't have plenty of it," Camila taunts and can see his anger increasing, "I don't know what you thought you would gain by coming at me right now, but Lauren's not into you and I'm not going to waste a second more arguing with you when I could be with my girlfriend," Camila continues, going to grab her bag that fell at her feet when he first shoved her and pulling back up, ready to push off the lockers. 

"Not so fast Cabello I'm not done talking to you," Brad snaps again and this time grabs both of her shoulders and shoves her with more force against the locker, making Camila whimper softly in pain when he back slams against the hard metal. It hurts, and maybe she was wrong about him not hitting her and she's kind of scared, but only kind of because the one ironic though in her head is that it's better when Lauren is the one slamming her against the locker. 

"Hey!" Camila notices yet another voice and lets out a sigh of relief when she recognizes Shawn's voice. "Brad dude get the fuck off of her," he yells and Camila feels Bradley getting pulled away from her and doesn't hear what Shawn whispers to him but is grateful for her best guy friend when she sees Brad gulp and turn in the other way without another glance towards Camila. '

"You okay Mila?" Shawn asks, gripping her shoulders lightly to get her out of her trance and she sends him a reassuring smile once she snaps out of it and pulls him into a quick hug. He's gay too. Not out yet because people are dicks as displayed by Bradley not ten seconds ago, but he did tell Camila when she told him back in their sophomore year. They'd gotten closer since then and other than Lauren and the three other girls he was her best friend in the school and she appreciated him looking out for her. 

"Yeah I'm good he's just... he's such a little bitch god," she lets out, running a hand through her messed up hair from being shoved around. "I should go though, Lauren was waiting in my car so I don't want her..." Camila gestures and Shawn nods with a big smile on his face.

"Mila, I know you're with Lauren now but umm... Be careful okay? You've liked her for while and I know that she must really care about you back but you don't want to make any choices that'll get you hurt in the end," Shawn says hesitantly and Camila frowns because she doesn't know how he did it but Shawn seems to have figured out that there's more to the story than her and Lauren being in love. 

"Shawn I don't..." Camila trails on, not wanting to confirm his suspicions but also not wanting to lie to him. She told him everything, more than anyone other than Lauren. She'd only told him and Dinah about her small crush on her best friend, but he had figured it out on his own to be honest. He could read Camila like the back of a book and she loved him so it was pointless to try to deny it. "You can't tell anyone okay? Maybe we can hangout monday and I'll explain it all?" she suggests and his somber look turns to a grin again and he nods in approval of the plan.

"That's all I ask," he says holding his hands up in joking defense. "Now go get your lady, god knows that girl waits for nobody other than you, I don't know how you do it Mila," he smirks and Camila laughs at his teasing tone and gives him one last smile before turning towards the exit, eager to tell Lauren about how Brad had cornered her. 

-

Apparently whatever Shawn had said to Brad that day in the hall worked because the annoying football played left the girls alone for a while. Sure he'd glare at them in the hall whenever he saw them together, and he'd purposely bump into Camila's shoulder whenever she was alone, and his buddies would make comments and be obnoxious still, but that wasn't a big deal to Camila, as long as they were treating Lauren with respect. 

It'd been almost a month now, and the winter semi formal was coming up which of course the girls were planning to go to together. They hadn't talked about it really, which is why Camila thought she'd do some of her own improvisation when it came to the tickets. $20 per ticket was expensive but it's worth it to take Lauren out and treat her right even if it is for show, so she buys the tickets and buys the dress she knows Lauren was planning to. 

She decided that she didn't need to stage it at school though. Normani and Lauren were hanging out one monday after school so Camila made her way over with the dress, the ticket, and a box of vanilla cupcakes that had "be my plus one?" written out on the frosting. She thought it was cute, simple but cute and something she'd want to have done for her if she was to be asked. She had told Dinah not to let Lauren buy the dress herself, which proved easy by just saying that she was going to buy it herself. 

Camila knocked on the door and was greeted by Chris who saw her and smirked, still the only one in the family to know about them and being the only one to know why she was at Lauren's house. She had needed to make sure Lauren and Mani would be there but also that Lauren's parents wouldn't so they wouldn't have to explain themselves just yet. So with a nod and a grin Chris goes to get Lauren and Camila waits down by er car.

"Camz? What're you doing here babe, I'm with Mani today remember?" Lauren asks in her adorable confused voice as she steps out onto the small front lawn with Normani behind her curiously. 

She's always thrilled to see Camila sure, but they'd fallen into routine since they started "dating". On most days they would go to one of their houses and study together, but Monday's were the days to catch up with everyone else since they were with each other 24/7.

"Oh yeah, I know Lo, I just wanted to ask you something," Camila explains, leaning against the car and reaching in to grab the box of cupcakes. 

"What're the-" Lauren starts but shuts up when Camila opens the box and holds them out for her to read, then holds up the tickets in her other hand with a nervous smile on her lips. "Camz..." she starts with a flushed face and a huge smile plastered on top. 

"So will you go with me baby?" Camila says although based on Lauren's face asking is unnecessary. 

Lauren doesn't answer her, just slips between the box and tickets and wraps her arms around Camila's neck pulling her into a tight hug. "Camz! You didn't have to do this, you could've literally asked me whenever in any way of course it's a yes," Lauren exclaims with a huge smile still on, moving her hands to Camila's cheeks to pull her girlfriend into a sweet, chaste yet passionate kiss, both girls smiling too hard into it to deepen it. 

"Aww," they vaguely hear Normani sigh out in the background, Chris chuckling with his arms crossed and smile on his face at the girl's interaction. He's relieved that Lauren finally pulled her head out of her ass and got with the younger girl, they'd obviously had a thing for each other for far too long now and he was a minute away from doing something himself before he had walked in on them. 

Normani continues to coo as Lauren pulls away from the kiss and Camila moves to place the cupcakes back in the car so she can wrap one hand around Lauren's waist and pull her closer. She's been waiting for them to get together too, knowing that Lauren had feelings for Camila since forever ago and happy that they finally seem to be getting what they both so obviously wanted. But damn talk about plot twist with Camila being the top. Normani didn't want to believe it at first because Lauren is so Lauren, but watching Camila in a snapback and purple varsity sweater treating Lauren like a princess, Normani found herself finally getting on board fully with boyfriend Camila. 

"There's more," Camila smiles, leaning in to peck Lauren one more time as the older girl furrows her bros and leans over Camila's shoulder to try to see. "I know you wanted this and don't worry, Dinah returned it so... You can look even more like a princess than you always do," Camila explains as she pulls out the light blue dress Lauren had chosen from a week prior and Lauren and Normani both coo at that and the prior pulls Camila into another kiss and then a tighter hug. 

After a few moments of Lauren looking at the dress and stealing kisses from her amazing more than perfect best friend and having Normani take pictures, Camila is helping Lauren carry everything inside. 

"Camz, you didn't have to do all that you know? We could've just went halfsies," Lauren says once everything is inside and the two others in the house have left them to go eat cupcakes. 

"I know, I know, but you went through shit with Brad, you deserve good thing Lo so I'm gonna give you some," Camila tells her as she wraps her arms around Lauren's waist and leans back into the door pulling Lauren to lean against her. 

Lauren doesn't think twice before reaching to tangle a hand in Camila hair and pull her into a gentle kiss. And Camila doesn't think twice before reciprocating. They have simple lips against lips for a moment until Lauren tugs gently at Camila's hair and slips her tongue against Camila's lips, turning it into a lazy tangling of tongues as the girls adjust so one of Camila's legs is pressing between Lauren's, her hand gripping Lauren's waist and Lauren guiding the kiss with her hands in Camila's hair under her snapback. 

"Damn guys get a room," Normani laughs as she enters the room chewing her cupcake, Chris following behind with two cupcakes.

"Nah Mani they're worse in a room, plus they don't lock the door," Chris teases and Normani laughs even harder when she notices how flushed her two friends have gotten since they jumped apart from each other. 

"Look guys I can go if you wanna get a room before Laur's parents get home," Normani suggests with a wink that makes the two girls flush even further as Chris continues to laugh next to her.

"No! No I umm - I should go I have to get back to babysit Sofi yeah, I'll um... Lo I'll call you later okay baby?" Camila stutters out, finally facing Lauren and trying not to think about how they just kissed without an audience for no reason without a second to overthink it. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll answer, tell her I say hey?" Lauren asks and Camila nods, leans in to press a quick kiss to Lauren's cheek because even though she feels kind of awkward she doesn't want to not kiss Lauren's cheek because she loves any contact with her. 

-

"Lauren! Camila's here you guys don't want to be late hurry up!" Clara yells up the stairs when she opens the door to greet her daughter's girlfriend. They had to tell their parents in order to go to the dance as each other's dates. Despite being out to their parents they were slightly nervous, but Brad was going to the dance stag and had been claiming he was going to get with Lauren so they had to go as a couple. 

They had been awkward for only a second when Camila called Lauren the night that she had asked her to be her date officially, but had quickly agreed unspokenly to ignore any awkward tensions because of what had happened earlier. That following Friday Camila had went to Lauren's for their weekly sleepover and they'd told Lauren's family together, hands locked and Chris struggling not to smirk the whole time. It went easy, except Mike made too many jokes about keeping the door unlocked later on when they went to bed which made both girls blush deeply. 

Telling Camila's family was the same thing the next day and they reacted with a laugh and an I told you so from Sofi. Sinu told Camila privately later on that the door had to stay open making her turn red yet again, but luckily Lauren was spared the embarrassment. 

"Camz?" Camila is broken out of her thoughts when she hears Lauren's voice from the staircase. 

Now Camila doesn't really like cheesy romance. (That's a lie, the notebook is her favorite movie). But Lauren's at the bottom of a staircase and she's looking back at Camila like she's the most beautiful thing in the world and Camila is sure that the look is reflected back on her own face. The dress Camila had bought Lauren was a baby blue lace pattern that hugged Lauren's perfect curves in all the right places. He hair was down in waves and her makeup was subtle and gorgeous and Camila was sure her jaw was on the ground. 

Lauren was similarly starstruck by her best friend. Camila was in a white, neck high dress that flowed at the right spots and clung at the right curves. Camila's hair was straightened and she looked like an actual princess. Lauren wanted to kiss her. So she did, taking the few steps to close the gap and wrapping a hand around Camila's waist to pull her in for a chaste kiss. Lauren was using her mom's presence as an excuse, but she knows that she's caving with the kisses since they kissed last week for no reason. 

"You look beautiful," Camila breathes out once the chaste iss is broken, girls still pressed closely together and Lauren smiles at her and places a soft kiss on her cheek. 

"You aren't too bad yourself babe," Lauren winks and Camila grins at her and is going to go for another kiss before Clara interrupts them for pictures. 

Pictures go by quickly with the other girls and their dates coming too to take group pictures. Camila is thrilled when Clara gets snappy and makes them take more coupley pictures with kisses and such because she's always wanted to be the one Lauren is forced to do cute things with on these dances. Usually Camila would be with Shawn, since they were both closeted and Lauren would be all over her current fling. Being Lauren's current felt better than Camila could have imagined even if it wasn't real. 

The dance is hot, and loud, and the gym smells like sweat and alcohol because clearly the drinks have already been spiked. Other than how stereotypical American high school it is, it goes great for the first half. Great as in the group dances together to the fun songs, they get pizza and manage to find sodas that haven't been spiked, it's just a fun time with not too much to worry about. 

Things get better before they get worse for the girls, only for a split second though. Grind on me had come on the DJ station, and even though the song was more outdated now, most couples took it upon themselves to follow what was instructed. The teachers and security that were supposed to be worried about students were usually dealing with some alcohol issue by this point in the night and sure enough there weren't any chaperones making move to prevent the inappropriate song. Now Camila and Lauren any other year would have went along with it, even if they had actual dates they would have grinded on each other playfully and giggling and not at all sexual but friendly. But now there's that tension.

Camila doesn't think anything of Lauren's wink as the raven haired girl spins, but actually she does think something of it and she's about to ask Lauren what she's up to when Lauren grabs Camila's hands and pulls them to wrap around her waist as she pulls Camila's body flat against hers from behind. Now the other times they had grinded on each other hadn't been this close but Lauren pushes her ass back and reaches one hand up to tangle in Camila's hair and Camila can't question it. 

Camila wraps her arms tighter around her girl and pulls her into her own body as she rolls her hips forward meeting Lauren's hips and squeezing the hand Lauren left intertwined with her own. They move against each other as if they do this all the time, hips matching hips, hands intertwined but the free hands roaming. Camila's free hand dares to move lower and strokes right under Lauren's hip bone over her dress, whereas Lauren's makes a move, pushing Camila's hair to the side so she can turn her head and bury her face into Camila's neck, breathing in the scent of Camila's perfume and sweat and deciding she wants more. 

The first kiss against camila's neck is gentle, soft and lingering and Camila inhales sharply but she doesn't push Lauren away so the older girl takes that as a good sign. So Lauren does it again, presses a short kiss there and waiting, and then does it again. She does it again until she's pressing harder kisses, letting her tongue lick along the side and going back down with sucks. She focuses her attention on one spot when three things happen. 

The first, and most obvious is that a deep hickey forms on Camila's skin, smaller ones had been specking once Lauren started sucking but the hollow of her collarbone is taken into Lauren's lips and it sure to be purple tomorrow. 

The second thing is that Camila's hand has drifted up Lauren's side. It was kind of a subconscious thing, more like a comforting, reassuring thing in which Camila was carefully rubbing up and down Camila's side. But when her hand meets boob her mind blanks and she doesn't know how to stop herself so she doesn't and she gives the mound a soft squeeze resulting in a light whimper from Lauren's lips. 

Now the third thing, that's what nobody expected. Not Lauren, not Camila, not Dinah who had been watching with a smirk ready to call the girls out for excessive PDA, not even Shawn who had been watching from the other side, not knowing what was going on but knowing he had to keep an eye on them after Brad's threats. The third thing is Brad coming in from the side and yanking Camila away from Lauren and pushing the girl into a wall ten feet away. 

It hurts. Not just the bruise forming on her neck, which is sore since Lauren's teeth had been tightening on the skin when she was ripped away. Brad basically carrying her this far kind of knocked the wind out of her, so there's that. Also her shoulder blades hurt from being slammed into the wall. Also her arms hurt from being gripped so tightly, when he first pushed her and right now, while he holds her pinned against the wall and glares while spitting out whatever bullshit he can. Also her head. It may or may not have slammed into the wall harder than her back with the whiplash and she barely knows what Brad is saying, just that it's pising her off, so without much hesitation or trouble since he's pathetically weak, Camila pulls her arm out and punches him as hard as she can in the face. 

That snapped her out of it kind of because now her hand hurts too. "Camila," she hears and shawn is there before anyone else, pulling Brad up from where he had stumbled clutching his nose and pushing him back up against the wall the way Brad had Camila. 

"Camz, baby fuck look at me," and that one is Lauren's voice she knows for a fact and she feels her favorite arms around her waist keeping her upright once Brad isn't holding her in place anymore. "Camz? Are you okay baby what hurts talk to me," Lauren keeps talking nervously, pulling a hand up to wipe Camila's hair back behind her ear and to rub some of the sweat from her forehead. 

"My head," Camila says as she looks into Lauren's eyes, panicking because that's all she can look at but then remembering Lauren's eyes have that effect on her all the time.

"She hit her head," Lauren tells someone and Camila is pretty sure it's a teacher, someone holding Shawn off of Brad as what looks like a security guard in her dazed state grabs Brad. 

Camila lets Lauren hold her up, leaning her face into the bare skin of Lauren's shoulder and breathing in her best friend's scent to calm herself down. Lauren's arms wrap around her, holding her up and Camila knows Lauren is talking to people but she can't make herself listen in, more focused on the feeling of Lauren and how much her head hurts. 

The last thing Camila remembers hearing is Dinah's voice, loud as always and more angry than usual. "I swear to god if this douchebag ruins Camren, Camila's liked you since like eighth grade and he's trying to take this away from her. Lo take care of her tonight please." And camila doesn't even have the concentration to think about how fucked she is.

-

"Honey you're Camila's...?"

"Girlfriend," Lauren answers the nurse as she helps Camila get sat on the hospital bed. She doesn't consider being honest even though this nurse doesn't for any reason need to think that they're more than friends. 

"Oh perfect, you need to help her get changed into this," the nurse replies, tossing one of the hospital gowns at Lauren who has just gotten Camila laid down. "Call me when you're done I'll be right back with some pain meds for her."

Once they got the story straight with the security guard and Brad taken away, Lauren took her car up to the hospital with a shaky Camila next to her. She had told Camila to keep squeezing her hand so she could focus on the road and know the girl was okay, and had Dinah call their parents to inform them of what happened. It wasn't too serious. No blood, no throwing up, but it was obvious Camila had a concussion or something and Lauren didn't want to take any chances. 

Lauren tried not to think of what Dinah said before she had left but it was on replay in her head. Camila had feelings for her this whole time? She tried to make sense of it, find the truth in what Dinah was saying and once Lauren took even a second to look back it was so obvious. Of course Lauren had been head over heels for Camila since seventh grade so she won, but it was insane to think she had had an actual shot with Camila and never saw it. Usually Lauren was good at telling when people had crushes on her, but she supposes that since Camila just always had a crush on her she thought that was just how Camila was. 

"Camz? Sit up for me baby we gotta get you changed," Lauren says gently taking Camila's arms into her hands and guiding the girl up.

"Lo I can move myself I'm not that bad," Camila giggles as she sits up straighter, stumbling a little bit to contradict herself. Lauren just chuckles and helps Camila stand. She's a bit hesitant but Camila's her best friend, they've seen each other with lack of clothing plenty of times before. Without trying to let her hesitation show Lauren reached for the hem of camila's dress and slowly pulled it up until it cleared Camila's raised arms. Lauren tried not to stare at her best friend but found if difficult, especially after their intense moment on the dance floor. 

"Camz..." Lauren lets out a breath as she takes in the body before her. She's always known Camila was beautiful inside and out. She had fallen for her personality but her perfect body was a perk. She can't help herself now as her eyes trace up and down the soft looking skin, the gentle curves, the perfect - but a cleared throat makes Lauren snap back to reality and she flushes red when she looks up and sees Camila's eyes trained on her in confusion. "Sorry I umm..." Lauren starts but Camila doesn't look upset and Lauren doesn't know how to explain herself so she stops trying to.

It takes a moment for Camila to speak but she does. "I heard what Dinah said to you..." she starts, keeping eye contact with Lauren but growing more nervous by the second despite her confident demeanor. "I didn't really plan on telling you that... ever really I just didn't know how you'd react I guess? But now there's this tension," Camila explains, voice clear and growing more sure of herself with every word. "And the tension doesn't seem to be going away and I can't help but feel like maybe you feel the same way? So yes I'm admitting to maybe liking you for a while but I just feel like the risk could be worth the-"

"I'm in love with you," Lauren states, cutting Camila mid sentence without a care in the world admitting the one thing she never thought she'd tell Camila, especially not after fake dating her for over a month in a hospital room because Lauren's ex got mad. 

"You're in love with me?" Camila asks, jaw agape and voice quiet in realization. 

"Yup. I have been for a while, but that's okay because I hear you might love me back?" Lauren gets out and she's freaking out because this could have consequences she isn't ready to face but honestly she doesn't care because Dinah told her Camila liked her and she doesn't want Camila to stress at all so she's willing to out her own feelings. 

"Oh," Camila gasps out, and she seems like someone who got the wind knocked out of them, lost their breath in the fall and is slowly but surely recovering. Lauren thinks maybe she doesn't seem like one. "I umm, yeah. I'm in love with you too," Camila finally manages to stutter out and Lauren laughs because holy fuck Camila just said she's in love with her and it's not in front of anyone, it's not all for show.

"Yeah?" Lauren smiles back and Camila is grinning too now and she may be naked and concussed but Lauren is smiling and Lauren is in love with her so she leans in for the kill and for what feels like the billionth time she's smiling too hard to deepen the kiss, they both are, but she doesn't mind because there will be plenty more kisses to come. 

"Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this because the world needs more Camren fake dating and I'm happy I did, please leave any feedback,vote, comment, whatever you please! 
> 
> Check out my other works and if you're reading falling over I'll try to update that tomorrow, I've been busy on this so I got sidetracked but I'm not forgetting it!


End file.
